Tangy
by achelefan24
Summary: After Puckerman's party, Rachel feels like she owes Quinn a taste of her own medicine. Faberry smut one-shot.


**A/N: Based on a smutty Faberry dream I had one night.**

* * *

><p>Riiing!<p>

The shrill sound signaling the end of 4th period echoed throughout the classrooms and hallways of McKinley High as it did every weekday of the school year. The Unholy Trinity walked out of Spanish class, thankful to get as far away as possible from Mr. Schue's horrible accent and misguided stereotypes of Latin culture. Well, at least Quinn and Santana were. Brittany was off in her own world asking Santana how to say, "You taste like lollipops" while trying to perfect her doodle of a Chihuahua.

As the two waited next to Quinn's locker, exchanging her textbooks for her next class, a certain brunette trained her eyes on the Head Cheerio from around the corner. If anyone noticed, it would have been Santana. That girl can spot sexual tension from a mile away, but she was dutifully listening to Brittany's latest gossip from Lord Tubbington about her parents going out of town this weekend.

"So you can come over," Brittany finished as Quinn slammed her locker shut.

"What? When? I might have plans," Quinn responded clearly not having been listening.

"Chill Tubbers. She wasn't talking to you," Santana interrupted.

"Oh," Quinn said. "Oooohh." Quinn's eyebrows raised in understanding what a weekend alone for the pair actually meant. "Right. I definitely wouldn't want to interrupt."

"It's ok. If I didn't know it'd make San mad, I'd invite you, too, Q. I mean, come on, you're smokin' hot."

Santana gave Quinn a pointed stare.

"As if," Santana said irritated.

"But not as hot as my Sanny, of course. She gives the best lady kisses."

"Pardon my interruption ladies, but may I please have a word with Quinn? Alone?" The short brunette asked the trio, seemingly out of the blue.

"Woah! Where the hell did you come from, Midget?" Santana asked.

"She's been standing by those lockers watching Q this whole time," said the tall blonde with ease.

"What? No! You're mistaken, Brittany. But at any rate, I must speak with Quinn. It's quite urgent," Rachel dodged.

"What is it, Berry?" the Head Cheerio asked sternly.

"I was hoping to discuss our fundraising possibilities for Nationals, seeing as how it is nearly four months away, and it is never to soon to seek out sponsors."

"But we haven't even performed at regionals," the blonde pointed out.

"Yes. Well, that very may well be, but that is no excuse for laziness on our parts. As they say, the early bird gets the worm. We must be proactive if we want to do our best. If we act like we're winners and prepare for the next stage, then-"

"Ok. We have to go to class because my ears are bleeding," said the Latina. "Have fun, Q. Later, Ru."

"Bye Rach. Bye Quinn," Brittany waved off cheerily.

The Head Cheerio looked at the concerned diva. "Seriously, Berry. Can't this wait? And why are you even talking to me about it? It's not like I'm in charge of fundraising and my dad's not exactly throwing money at me. I had to promise I'd win nationals with the Cheerios to stay in Glee."

Rachel looked around the hallway as the students began to dissipate. No one was paying attention to their conversation.

"In here," said the diva, urging the blonde into the nearest janitor's closet.

The blonde unwillingly stumbled into the closet as she felt around in the dark room for a light switch. The diva closed the door behind them with a small thud followed by the turning of metal, sufficiently locking them in.

"Uuuh, listen Rach. Turn on the light and let's get this over with," the blonde said into the dark hopefully. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the dim room.

Suddenly the Head Cheerio could feel the brunette's presence right in front of her, merely inches away. Although Quinn would hate to admit that she has a sixth sense for the diva, she typically rationalized her awareness of the girl by stating that she has a great sense of smell and hearing. She could smell the brunette's delicious perfume and hear the small shuffle of her ballet flats against the floor tiles. It wasn't like there was a fuzziness between them like two magnets. It never felt like that. Never.

The brunette breathed calmly in front of the increasingly agitated blonde, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm waiting," the Cheerio stated impatiently.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Fabray. You don't get to talk anymore."

Quinn's mouth shut abruptly. "_Excuse_ me? What did you just say?"

"I said to shut that deliciously filthy mouth of yours. What part of that don't you understand?"

This time the blonde didn't respond.

"Especially after that little escapade you pulled at Puck's last weekend. Did you think I'd forget? Did you think I was _that_ drunk? Did you really think I'd just let you treat me like a play thing and throw me away without getting my say?"

Again, the cheerleader was stunned into silence.

"I didn't think so. You're a little smarter than that," Rachel said flatly, stepping closer to the blonde.

"R- Rach, I don't - I don't really know what to say. I - I was drunk, too."

The brunette scoffed loudly. "Are you being serious right now? Cut the shit, Fabray. We both know that although I may have been tipsy, you were practically sober. You don't get drunk off of one Mike's Hard Pink Lemonade in two hours. I'm sorry, but you just don't."

"How do you know all that I had to drink," the blonde questioned defensively.

"You want to know how I know you weren't drunk?" the diva questioned unfolding the blonde's arms and placing them at her sides. "Because, I let you think I was more drunk than I was. I didn't want to deal with Finn on me all night and thanks to the fact that he thinks I'm a 'clingy' drunk, I pretended to be drunker than I was to keep him at bay." The brunette began to run her hands up the Cheerio's arms slowly leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. "And I remember everything you said and the way you said it. And guess what? Drunk people aren't able to retell their deepest fantasies with alarming detail, without slurring, and with coordinated movements."

The Head Cheerio gulped loudly as Rachel's breath snaked around her earlobes as her hands played in her blonde hair. Her hot breath was consuming the cheerleader. She couldn't control the moan that escaped her mouth.

"I think you remember, but in case you don't, I'll remind you," the diva stated as she nipped the blonde's sensitive earlobe with her teeth.

"You told me you wanted to talk to me about possibly taking voice lessons and escorted me away from the crowd. I let you because I would love to _teach_ you how to use your throat," the diva husked as she ran her hands down the blonde's neck, feeling her throat muscles contract beneath her fingers, and sucking hard on her jugular.

"I realized you were taking me upstairs into the kitchen pantry, a strange place to talk about lessons, I'm sure you'd agree."

The Head Cheerio whimpered and nodded her head as the diva worked her way sucking, licking, and nipping around her throat.

"Once we got inside you pushed me against the rows of canned goods," the fiery brunette said as she pushed the Head Cheerio into the supply shelves against the wall. A few rags and a roll of paper towels were jostled to the ground from the force.

The cheerleader winced at the harsh contact but remained silent.

"You braced your arms on both sides of my head and told me that I looked really hot taking my last shot. You said you especially liked the way I licked the whipped cream out of the shot glass and licked your lips while staring hungrily into mine. Is this sounding familiar," the diva questioned while slowly licking the blonde's lips with her hot flat tongue.

The Cheerio instinctively reached out and grasped onto the brunette's hips.

"So you do remember? Good. Well then you also remember that I told you that you looked like you were really thirsty and you said that you were... for me."

The diva pulled the blonde's face roughly to crash their lips together. Their tongues battled within attempting to touch every crevice while their lips mashed feeling the soft yet intense feelings each was pouring into the other's mouth. Rachel's tongue won, having coaxed the blonde's into her mouth to be sucked on roughly. Quinn's hands were gripping tightly on the diva's hips, bunching her sinfully short plaid skirt, and bringing their centers together.

Gasping for air, the diva pulled away. "I see your thirst has yet to be quenched," she said with superiority. "But then again, you did say you were surprised by how juicy my 'berry' was," she finished with a particularly hard suck of the blonde's lower lip followed by a nip with her teeth.

"Then you slid your hands all over my body, under my blouse, and kneaded my breasts with the skill of a fucking bread maker."

The diva's hands worked their way down the blonde's torso over the red polyester of her Cheerio's top. Once at the hem, she realized that her hands, although small and certainly not mannish, would not be able to fit under the tight garment. Without hesitation the brunette spun the Cheerio around, found the zipper at the nape of her neck, and pulled it down without express permission. The blonde stood frozen allowing the diva to do as she pleased.

The red and white garment fell to the floor as smooth pale skin revealed itself with an almost wintry glow in the dim room.

"I've always thought you'd look like this, but you're much more beautiful in person," the diva said beside herself. She felt the cheerleader's shoulder blades tense beneath her gaze. "I wonder if these live up to my expectations as well."

The diva's hands followed the blonde's black bra from under her arms, over the swell of her breasts teasing the straining stiff nipples below with a soft pinch, and landing on the clasp in the valley between her tender mounds. Her clothed front rubbed against the cheerleader's back, feeling her warmth. She unclasped the racer-back bra and peeled it off the blonde.

"Turn around," the diva commanded, never stepping back to give the Cheerio more space.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Rachel said staring at Quinn in awe.

The brunette attached her watering mouth to a hard pink nipple while her hand found the other, rolling and pinching in succession. "When you had your hands on my breasts you nearly came. You sucked my nipples so good I thought I was going to cum right on the spot, but you wouldn't let me. You said, 'Rach, you taste so fucking good.' I knew then that you had wanted this for a long time."

The cheerleader was writing beneath the blonde, pressing her head back down to her chest.

"But then you kissed up my neck," the diva said as she began to lick up the blonde's neck. "You came right to my ear and whispered, 'Spread your legs.'"

Obediently, the blonde spread her legs as the diva's ballet flat coaxed her feet to spread apart.

"You told me that wearing my short skirts was distracting. That you could hardly concentrate throughout the day because you were dying to get a glimpse of my panties. That you even thought of ways to make me twirl so that you could at least get a good look at my thighs," Rachel regaled while stroking the cheerleader's thighs. "Do you know why I sit and watch Finn's practices? McKinley hasn't won a game in seasons. No, I don't go to watch him, I go to watch you."

The diva's hands were now under the polyester red and white skirt, tracing haphazard shapes on the cheerleader's inner thighs. She could feel the heat and dampness radiating from the blonde's core.

"I watch you tumble and jump and split and do all those high tosses. I love watching you twirl because all of your ass is on display," she said roughly as she forcefully squeezed the Head Cheerio's ass.

A moan escaped her mouth as her hands made their way under the brunette's top, scratching her smooth torso.

"No. I didn't say you can touch me. I wasn't able to touch you and fair is fair," the brunette chastised.

"I've wanted you so bad, I let you do whatever you wanted to me and you weren't surprised in the least. Has anyone ever turned down Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde bit her lip.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

"I don't recall turning you down when you had your tongue inside me," the petite girl stated as her fingers slid over red bloomers.

"Shit, Rach. You turned me down right now. You won't let me touch you."

"That's right. Someone has to put you in your place. You can't just _fuck_ with people and expect them to like it."

The blonde nodded realizing that her permission to speak was over.

Rachel lifted up the cheerleader's skirt and spanked her cloth-covered ass firmly.

"Oh my god!" the blonde cried out.

"_That's_ for being so fucking presumptuous."

"I'm sorry," she said while jutting out her ass further.

"You want another?" the diva questioned, receiving a nod. "Well you have a lot to be sorry for, we may be here a while. Turn around."

The submissive blonde turned around quickly, holding onto the shelves for support as she offered her ass to be struck by the brunette.

"You're always putting people down when really _you're_ the one that needs to be put in her place."

The brunette's fingers began to lower the zipper of the cheerleader's skirt, dragging her red bloomers to the floor as well.

"You're completely naked in front of me, Fabray. I can see every inch of your body. How does that make you feel?"

The blonde shook her head no, suggesting she wouldn't answer.

"Do you feel vulnerable, exposed, knowing that I could scrutinize your appearance the way you do mine?"

Again the blonde remained silent as she shook her ass in front of the diva.

"Well you're breathtaking, really, but you've still been a bitch and you deserve to be punished. I forgave you too easily before, but after you fucked the shit out of me in a pantry and walked away like it meant nothing to you… well for that I have yet to forgive you."

The brunette reached out grasping the blonde's hips and stroking her hands up and down her back, rounding out at the underside of her cheeks, and running back up again.

A loud slap reverberated in the small room.

"_That's_ for not letting me touch you."

_**Slap!**_

"_That's_ for fucking me and walking away."

_**Slap!**_

"_That's_ for being such a fucking tease all the time."

_**Slap!**_

"_That's_ for thinking that I would just let you get away with it."

_**Slap!**_

"_That's_ for being so hot that I can't help but get wet when I see you in this stupid uniform."

_**Slap!**_

"And _that's_ for being such a submissive little whore that loves having her ass spanked by the girl she tormented for years. Now turn around and spread your legs!"

The diva didn't bother to soothe the red marks she left on the cheerleader's rear. Instead, she quickly latched her mouth to a hard pink nipple and bit down.

"Ahh! Fuck, Rach."

"After you sucked my neck raw, marking me for the rest of Glee to see, to think that I was a loose woman because they'd know I'd never let Finn do that, you slipped your hand into my panties. I know it made you wet to feel how wet you made me. I was so slippery. I was drenched."

The diva's nimble hands parted the blonde's swollen wet lips as she thrust her middle finger into her hot core to her first knuckle. She kept it in there to tease the blonde, wiggling it about to make her inner muscles contract.

"Damn your wet, Fabray," the diva husked into the blonde's mouth, kissing her roughly. "Mmm, and then you told me that I was so juicy you just had to have a taste. I was so fucking horny you could have told me you wanted to give me a gynecological exam and I would have gone along with it."

The diva pulled out and thrust back in completely filling the blonde, but she could tell one finger wouldn't be enough.

"And as you knelt down to the ground and began to pull my thong down with your teeth, I knew I was done," the diva continue, adding a second digit to her ministrations.

"God, Quinn you're so wet and tight. I could never have imagined you'd feel this good." The diva began to pick up her pace with one hand on the cheerleader's lower back for extra support. She thrust into her with force, causing a slapping sound to fill the room as her palm hit her clit. Her hand was quickly covered in the blonde's secretions.

"I know you couldn't wait to taste me and I couldn't wait for you to lick me up. I wrapped my leg around your shoulders as you dove into my dripping pussy. I could feel the vibrations from your moan. You were in heaven. Quinn fucking Fabray, president of the celibacy club, was creaming her panties because she was eating out a girl. A Jew, no less. If only everyone could see you for what you really are."

The diva added a third finger as the Head Cheerio's pants and moans began to grow more erratic.

"What am I?" She asked as the brunette began to massage her clit with her thumb and lick from her abs to her chin.

"You're just like us. Like everyone else. You're not better than everyone, despite what you'd like to make us believe. You've got your secrets, too. You like fucking girls and being spanked and if I had my way, I'd be giving it to you every day."

"Oh shit! Yeah, just like that," the blonde cried out in delight.

"I want to hear you say it, Fabray. And make me believe it. Isn't that what you said? 'Tell me you love me and make me believe it.' Well, now it's your turn."

"Oh my God, Rachel. Oh shit. Fuck. I'm going to cum."

"Say it, Fabray," the diva began to slow her thrusting.

"I love you, Rachel. Please don't stop!"

"You're practically fucking yourself right now, you know that? But I still don't believe you," said the diva and she plunged three fingers deep into the blonde's quivering mass.

"Mmm, fuck I'm gonna cum. I love you Rachel. God, I always have. I want to fuck you so bad but you're fucking me so good I can't stop. I need to cum. I want to cum for you."

"So do it, Fabray. Cum for me." The diva pounded the cheerleader consistently, sucking her neck and breathing into her ear while curling her fingers to press her spongy pleasure spot.

"Fuuuck Rach!"

"I won't ever be able to forget that night and I won't let you forget this."

"Shit. I'm coming."

The brunette quickly pulled out of the blonde.

"What are you doing, Rach? Don't stop, please. I'm so close."

The diva's hands quickly disappeared within her own skirt.

"You're going to cum with _me_ inside you."

Quickly, the diva rammed her three fingers deeply into the blonde. Her moan echoed throughout the room as she felt the extra heat from the brunette's own juices adding to her own.

The blonde screamed out in pleasure as a blinding white light exploded behind her eyelids. Her body writhed in pleasure and quaked in gratification. The brunette slowed her thrusting to bring down the blonde from her mind-blowing orgasm.

"Now when you put your panties back on, you'll know my juices are on them, too. Next time you think about fucking me in a pantry, just ask."

Riiing! The bell signaling the end of 5th period rang. It was time for McKinley to go home.

The brunette smoothed her skirt and began to walk away unlocking the door. She turned around and appraised the naked exasperated Cheerio before her.

She put the Cheerio's new favorite digits into her mouth, making a show of her tongue swirling around them and sucking them dry.

"Mmm, tangy."


End file.
